


May I Have This Dance?

by thespookiestparker



Series: Marvel Fluff [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, and pls go with it, either way it's cute, he's 5'4" 90 lb nothing look it up lol, not steve and tony's but it's still cute, tony is taller than pre serum steve and i find that adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22629031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thespookiestparker/pseuds/thespookiestparker
Summary: Steve had looked lonely for the whole night until a tall, mysterious stranger comes sidling up to him.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Marvel Fluff [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1394071
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	May I Have This Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> Steve is pre serum and short and tony is tall for once okay please let him have this.

Steve had been sitting alone all night, looking dejected and lonely as he tugged on his slightly too big suit jacket. He wasn’t sure why he’d come anymore. He didn’t know anyone except for the groom, who was a friend of his from school, and everyone at his table was long gone to go and dance. Maybe he shouldn’t have even come. He hadn’t seen his friend since the ceremony because he’d been dancing as well. Steve had been pulled up for a few group dances but filtered his way back to the table as soon as he could so he didn’t get pulled into some kind of awkward dance with a--

Ahem.

Someone was trying to get his attention?

He looked up from the floor to see a taller, brunet man standing in front of him.

“Excuse me, sir, but I couldn’t help but notice the long face. May I have this dance?” The man in front of him asked, bowing as he extended his hand to Steve, who smiled shyly and nodded as he accepted.

The kind stranger pulled Steve to his feet and walked him out to the dance floor, turning around in time to the music suavely and never letting go of Steve’s hand. 

His dance moves were smooth and coordinated, guiding Steve with grace as the poor man tried to keep up.

“Oh, I’m so sorry, I didn’t even catch your name.” The man spoke up after a few beats of silence.

“Right-um-it’s okay, my name’s Steve. What’s yours?”

The smile he received in return melted his heart and etched itself into his memories forever. The first smile of many that he’d see from that beautiful stranger, he decided. 

“The name’s Tony. It’s nice to meet you, Steve. You’re a pretty good dancer for a lonely guy that’s been sitting alone for nearly 3 hours.” he chuckled, twirling the blonde so they ended up closer than before, feeling each other’s breath on their faces as it intermingled and the song that they’d been dancing to faded into one that was meant for slow dancing. They’d tried to keep up a light amount of small talk the whole time, seemingly interested in one another but it all dissolved in the silence and purity of the moment they were in now. 

Tony was quick in the transition, his arm sliding around Steve’s waist and taking his hand as he started to slow dance with him, swaying from side to side as he stared into the man’s eyes. 

They remained close, their foreheads touching as they moved even though Tony had to lean down a bit just to do so. There was something about Steve that made him want to be as close as he could, keep as much contact with the other as was possible without being too much. 

He was just...intoxicating. The thought made Tony grin like a madman, he’d picked the right man from the crowd. He hadn’t been able to keep his eyes off Steve pretty much all night, it was just a matter of time and working up the courage before they were dancing together. 

The brunet couldn’t help but stare into the beautiful blues that were looking right back into his. Although, the lips on skinny little Stevie were just as tempting. 

By the end of the song, all Tony could think about was kissing him.

There was a brief pause, the two freezing in the middle of the dance floor as they both considered the same possibility. It was as if they were reading each other’s thoughts. 

Tony slowly leaned in, as if time had slowed down ten notches. 

Steve closed his eyes and stood on his toes to meet him halfway. 

The kiss was short and sweet, but it was surely the start of something amazing, of that each of them was sure. 

Steve was more than glad that he’d been invited now.

**Author's Note:**

> this was sort of short I'm sorry but I hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
